OVS3E7 The Frogs of War: Part 2
Plot Ben's pod floats through space. Inside, Ben wakes up. He remembers how he got there. Suddenly, the pod shuts off and begins drifting into an asteroid belt. On Earth, Will Harangue reports that a month has passed since Ben's exile and the Incursean invasion. He says that the Incurseans have taken the Plumbers' base and banished Ben 10. Behind him, an Incursean vehicle explodes. Elsewhere, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Argit, and Blukic run into a building. Incurseans arrive and follow, but the team hides. Argit gives their position away, and the Incurseans start shooting. The team flees, leaving their weapons. The team flees from the Incurseans. Another ship surrounds them, so they enter a building. Inside, they get into a car and drive off. The Incurseans chase and shoot them. They drive through the city, evading the Incurseans. At one point, a Way Bad attacks, wrecking the car. They flee from it, but end up trapped. A watchmaker hides them until the Way Bad leaves. The team heads to the Baumannatorium, where Baumann opens a secret room for them. Inside, Rook and Kevin argue over whether or not they should have kept the weapons. Gwen says that they need to try something new, like freeing Grandpa Max. Kevin doesn't like her idea. Milleous appears on a hologram and says that he is sick of the attacks. He then shows Way Bads defacing monuments with images of Milleous and Attea. Argit suggests that they kidnap Psychobos and shut off his mind control. He says that Psychobos operates out of Plumber headquarters. The team agrees to the plan. They stake out Milleous's ship, waiting for Psychobos. Gwen senses that Psychobos isn't there, and Argit begins randomly shooting. Kevin tackles him, byt it is too late. Incurseans surround them, and Attea arrives and shoots Argit, who says that they had a deal. Just before the Incurseans can execute the team, one of them takes Attea's gun and knocks out the other soldiers. Attea fights him, but he beats her as well. The muscular Incursean introduces himself as Bullfrag and walks off, calling for the team to follow. They run to Bullfrag's ship and take off. Kevin knocks Bullfrag out. When he comes to, he is bound by mana in the team's hideout. Blukic shines a light in his face. The team asks why he helped them. He tries to tell them, but Kevin and Rook won't let him talk. Gwen studies him, then announces that he is safe. Despite Rook and Kevin's protests, she releases him. Gwen tells Rook to sweep the room for enemy surveillance. Bullfrag tells Kevin that he'll explain everything when they're safe. On Milleous's ship, Milleous yells at Attea for bungling the ambush and letting Bullfrag escape. In the Plumbers' base, Bullfrag sneaks the team in, pretending that they are prisoners. He blacks out a camera and releases them. Gwen says that before they kidnap Psychobos, they rescue Max, and Bullfrag agrees. Kevin and Rook take out two guards. Eventally, they make it to the prison. Rook locates Driba and Patelliday and tries to release them. The Incurseans hae reset the controls, but Blukic smashes the console, opening all of the cells. Driba and Blukic happily reunite. Rook says that Patelliday is severely dehydrated. Argit runs through the prison, unseen by the team. They find Max, who is incredibly weak. Bullfrag catches him, referring to him as Grandpa. Kevin is shocked to learn that Bullfrag is Ben. Just then, Attea arrives and points a gun at the team. Kevin still can't comprehend that Bullfrag is Ben. Gwen says that she knew it was him from the start. Bullfrag says that he wanted to tell, but didn't want the Incurseans to know that he was back. Attea says that Milleous will destroy Earth for this, but is stunned when Bullfrag starts flirting with her. Gwen knocks her out, and Kevin is sickened. Bullfrag blames his DNA, then flips a cover on his suit, revealing the Omnitrix. He disengages the Omnitrix lock and turns into Ben. Max asks how Ben got back, and Ben says that he freed himself when he noticed that one of his manacles was loose. He couldn't transform, but Azmuth arrived and caught the pod. Azmuth then fixed the Omnitrix, unlocked Bullfrag, and gave Ben the lock code. Ben as Bullfrag infiltrated the Incursean army. Rook calls them and says that they have found Psychobos. Psychobos's latest invention has been malfunctioning, and he has summoned a Way Bad. Ben turns into XLR8 and runs outside. XLR8 makes a vortex around the Way Bad, tripping her. XLR8 runs away and turns into Ben. A firefighter helps Ben up and says that humans and aliens are ready to work together and help. The Way Bad gets up, so Ben turns into Way Big. Milleous sees Way Big and is furious. Despite the objections of his pilots, he orders the ship into the air. Way Big and the Way Bad fight. More Way Bads walk towards the fight. In the base, Rook sneaks through the air vents as Blukic and Driba taunt Psychobos. Rook takes out Psychobos, neutralizing his mind control. The feral Way Bads continue to fight Way Big. Psychobos says that the Way Bads will destroy everything. Argit runs out of the base, only to see a Way Bad coming right at him. Panicking, he shoots all of his quills, knocking it out. Way Big fights the Way Bads and Milleous charges a laser. Blukic, Driba, Rook, and Patelliday fly out in the Proto-TRUK and fire a Null Void Projector at the Way Bads. Milleous shoots Way Big, but Way Big fires back with a Cosmic Ray, blowing up Milleous's ship. Rook flies off to deal with the rest of the Way Bads and Way Big turns into Ben. Gwen, Kevin, and Max arrive with captive Attea and Psychobos. Milleous says that he still has his army, but Gwen catches him in a mana bubble. Attea frees herself and says that getting Milleous caught was always her plan. She says that she sabotaged Ben's pod, which is what allowed him to escape. This revelation shocks everyone. Attea says that she'll leave and restore the empire to its previous borders in exchange for arresting Milleous. Max accepts her terms, and Attea says that she'll pay for damages. Attea leaves, asking Ben to come with her as Bullfrag. He refuses. Rook reports that the Incurseans have left Earth. Impact *Ben transforms into Bullfrag for the first time *Ben makes a deal with Attea and the Incursions leave Earth *Milleous is arrested *Baumann appears Bullfrag Incursion.PNG|Bullfrag|link=Bullfrag Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Blukic *Kevin Levin *Watchmaker *Mr. Baumann *Rook Blonko *Driba *Magister Patelliday *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Firefighter Villains *Will Harangue *Argit *Incurseans *Way Bads *Emperor Milleous *Dr. Psychobos *Princess Attea Aliens *Bullfrag *XLR8 *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Incursean Arc